1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food warmers, and more particularly pertains to new and improved hot food stands which utilize heat lamps which are automatically activated when food is placed on supports beneath the lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food warmers is well known in the prior art. In this regard, restaurants frequently utilize enclosed or partially opened stands having heat lamps attached thereto, whereby food can be placed beneath the heat lamps thus to be kept warm until served. Unfortunately, the use of such heat lamps is extremely expensive, and no automatic means are provided for turning the lamps on and off as a function of need.
There has been the recognition of a need to automatically activate and deactivate a food heating element as a function of need. In this respect, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,150, which issued to D. Cunningham on July 22, 1980. The Cunningham device essentially comprises an electric heating element for the top panel of a cooking stove and has terminals adapted to be plugged into a terminal block carried by the stove panel. Means are provided for automatically interrupting current flow to the heating element when a cooking utensil is removed therefrom. Such means for automatically interrupting the current flow comprises a weight responsive switch having at least one contact in the terminal block. While being functional for its intended use, it can be appreciated that the Cunningham assembly is not designed and adaptable for use in combination with a hot food stand.
As such, there appears to be a continuing need for new and improved food warmers utilizable in restaurants, and the like, wherein such food warmers would employ the use of heat lamps and further wherein such lamps would automatically be activated and deactivated as needed. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.